


LAVENDER SILK AND LACE

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen deals with her nerves on her coronation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LAVENDER SILK AND LACE

   
  
  
 **Title: LAVENDER SILK AND LACE**

**Author:[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

**Rating: G**

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen

**Spoilers: S4 EP 13 costume**

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

 **Summary:** Gwen deals with her nerves on her coronation day.

 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

This is a part of the Queen’s Couture series

**LAVENDER SILK AND LACE**

Gwen stood at the door of the throne room. The lavender silk and lace gown felt heavy on her shoulders. The weight of it was a reminder of the seriousness of the reason she was wearing it.

Actually Gwen was surprised that it still existed. She was surprised that any of the things she had left in the Palace still existed. She thought that Arthur would have had them burned. He had been so angry she wouldn’t have blamed him for it.

Merlin brought it to her when the wedding was announced at court. He brought a trunk into the room she had been given. It had everything that she had left carefully packed inside it. On the top wrapped in clean paper was her gown.

Gwen was standing here waiting for the doors to open and for Arthur to officially proclaim her as his Queen. Her nerves were about to betray her. She smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle from her skirt.

All eyes will be on her. Gwen had never been comfortable being the center of attention. She was used to fading into the background. When Arthur proclaimed her Queen she would never be able to fade into the background again.

The guard gave her a stilted nod and pulled the heavy door open. All eyes turned to her.

Gwen took a deep breath and slowly walked to where Arthur stood at the dais. The train of heavy silk dragging behind her, it was almost pulling her back.  She reached the bottom of the stairs and knelt in the pillow.

The moment she looked up into his eyes, her nerves calmed. The only eyes that mattered were his. Gwen hoped he would always look at her with love as he was in this moment,        


End file.
